William Smith
by Popcorn Love
Summary: The man Molly Hooper fell in love with was Sherlock Holmes, the world's only consulting detective but the man she loved was William Smith. *Sherlolly, Not Beta Read & Loosely Based on The Case of William Smith by Patricia Wentworth*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Sherlock BBC and this story is loosely based on The Case of William Smith by Patricia Wentworth.

* * *

Molly Hooper felt the overwhelming need to take a long-deserved break so the pathologist requested a three-month long leave which was approved as St. Bart's did not want to lose their best. Packing what she deemed was essential; Molly boarded the train headed towards the countryside. It was a small town where practically everyone knew each other and being a stranger, the pathologist gotten a few curious glances from the locals when walking on the cobbled streets with her luggage.

This was the kind of place that seemed to come out from Agatha Christie's crime novels minus the crime; Molly had enough of that thanks to Sherlock. Her heart clenched at the thought of the world's only consulting detective. He had been dead for almost two years now and from what she heard from Mrs. Hudson; John had starting seeing someone which was a sign of him recovering from the loss of his best friend. No one would ever forget about Sherlock Holmes, whether one saw him as a friend or a plain arsehole but it was time to move on.

After checking in and refreshing herself, armed with the innkeeper, Mrs Mackenzie's suggestions of the more popular sites in the town, the pathologist decided to take a little tour around the neighbourhood. One of the shops' window display attracted Molly's attention and she admired the exquisitely handmade wooden toys that consisted of an array of mostly farm animals. The doorbell rang and the shop assistant looked up from his work. "Welcome, feel free to look around," he said with a bright smile.

Molly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, an unconscious habit when she's nervous and smiled shyly. Unable to hold back her giggles when the pathologist came across a jovial-looking bulldog and an annoyed cat purposely put together, the man left the counter and walked to her. "Erm, you are not from around here?" Molly shook her head. "I'm from London. I heard from a friend that this is a nice town and I always wanted an on-the-spot trip. These are incredible," the pathologist gestured to the toys.

"Thank you. I'm still an apprentice and they were mainly made by the boss but he's away for the time being so I'm tending the shop for him." She took the bulldog and cat, placing them on the counter. "I'm not an expert but judging from your work, you must be very talented." Looking at her and then his unfinished work, the apprentice blushed, "Thank you. I'll wrap them up for you, Miss."

"I'm Molly, Molly Hooper. I'm actually staying at the inn down the street and aside from Mrs Mackenzie, you are the first person I talked to in this town so do you mind if I visit you tomorrow? That's the point of travelling right? Getting to know people that you would not have met had you not step out from your comfort zone. Am I being too forward and shocked you?" He eventually realised that whatever was in his mind was not spoken out loud and hastily rectified the mistake.

"I would be honoured if you would visit me tomorrow. Can I call you Molly?" the pathologist nodded and he continued, "I'm glad that you chose this place for your trip, Molly. Oh, I'm William Smith by the way." She grinned, "Nice to meet you, William. I would see you tomorrow then," and left the shop. With his back to the door, the apprentice was doing his little victory dance behind the counter and did not hear the bell ring so his arms were still in the air when Molly reappeared, "I, err, forgot about my dog and cat, sorry." Hugging the paper bag, she quietly made her way out. Great, there goes the lady of his dreams.

William slapped his forehead each time he recalled of his silly antics in front of Molly. The bell rang and without thinking, William greeted the customer, "Welcome…" Biting her lips, the pathologist asked unsurely, "Did I come here too early? Or did you not really mean it when you said I could come and visit you today?" The apprentice snapped out of his daze, "No! I just thought I would not see you anymore after you caught me…."

Instead of laughing at him, Molly's cheeks were tinged red, "I managed to withhold my victory dance until I reached my room but I nearly broke into a run towards the inn so I guess that makes us even?" William looked down and his lips curled up into a smile. All hopes were not lost then. "Because I need to tend the shop, I'm afraid that I would not be competent enough of a tour guide for you, Molly." The pathologist shrugged, "It's alright, I could explore by myself during the day and you could show me what it's like at night. The same place is different after the sun sets."

They only met a week ago but to him, it felt like they had known each other for years. "When I woke up in the hospital with no memories but my name which was supplied to me by the staff there, I was lost. Was there any anxious family member or friend trying to find me? No, no one came looking for me but the man who saved me, Mr Wilkins said he found me along the road, gave me a job and a place to stay. I always dreamed during sleep, perhaps they were flashes of my memories, and you were in it, Molly."

William stopped walking, "Fanciful I might be but I saw this as a sign. Maybe there was a reason why I lost my memories, why you came to this town, why we met. For now, I don't know the reason but ultimately I would. You would think that a man who could not remember his past would have nothing to worry about but life is not only short and also very unpredictable. Who's to say I would live to see the next sunrise so I learned to not let go of every chance, every opportunity that comes my way."

He held her shoulders tightly, "Molly, when I'm with you I could envision my future. You _are_ my future and I simply could not see it any other way. I know I'm just a shop assistant, an apprentice and you work at a hospital in London but I would work hard for our future. I have nothing to offer you, only my name and heart but would you still marry me, Molly Hooper?" The pathologist thought she lost all hope on finding love yet William Smith proved otherwise. How could she ever say no to him? "Yes, yes I would marry you, William."

The wedding ceremony was simple and she could not have asked for more, all Molly needed was him. After much discussion, the couple decided to buy over the shop from Mr Wilkins with the pathologist's savings, "William, my money is yours too and you are mine so it's a rather fair bargain, don't you think?" and when she returned to London, Molly would tender her resignation, "I'm not giving up anything, it's not a sacrifice, William. I want to be with you 24/7 and what better way to achieve that than to work with you side by side in this shop?"

"It might sound cliché but I'm the luckiest man alive, Molly." The apprentice murmured and kissed her forehead. She considered for a moment and said, "Yes, it's cliché but I like it." The pathologist wrapped her arms around William's neck, pulling him closer for a kiss. Like a lighted matchstick that dropped into a room doused with gasoline, the newlyweds burned. The intensity of their kiss escalated and both were radiating with desire.

 _More._

Wanting to feel more of each other, clothes were rapidly discarded. "I love you, Molly." Theirs was a whirlwind romance and until now then did William say the three magic words but that's alright, they have a lifetime ahead of them to say it as often as they want. "I love you too, William. You don't even know how much I love you or what I would do for you." The apprentice believed his heart would burst with the love he has for his wife. As long as she is by his side, the lost memories matters no more, not when he could create new ones with her.

William Smith was finally able to find his place in this vast world; it was with Molly Hooper, now Molly Smith. Sliding smoothly into the pathologist's core, he was blown away by how well they fitted together. She was his safe haven yet also managed to drive him crazy, the apprentice thought to himself as he increased his pace with Molly following his rhythm. The pair found their release with a shout as their eyes and minds filled with magnificent fireworks. Feeling like he was on air, William draped his arm lazily around his wife's waist and went into a peaceful slumber. For the first time, the apprentice was no longer afraid of his forgotten past, volatile present or unknown future because William has Molly now.

He noticed something was amiss with Molly because in the past she would not walk out of the shop to answer a call and when the pathologist came back; his wife had an uneasy expression. "Are you alright, Molly? Did something happen?" Molly smiled, "It's nothing. Umm, we ran out of bread so I'll go get some since the shop's not too busy right now," then she stepped out. William bought some bread yesterday and his heart skipped a couple of beats.

The apprentice knew he should trust his wife but he was also concerned for her. Changing the sign to 'We're closed', William hurriedly locked the door and shadowed Molly. The apprentice did not realise how little he knew about her. He knew that Molly is a pathologist, she lives in London and both of her parents passed away, that's all. William did not know where she works, which part of London she lives in, who are her friends or if she already has a lover before him. No, he swiftly dismissed that last thought. Molly would not cheat on him; she's not that kind of person, but just how much did William really know her?

Very little, it would seem as the apprentice, from a safe distance away, watched Molly met up with a man who he did not recognise and kissed his cheek. He even wore a bloody three-piece suit. Who wears such a thing here? William hated his perfect eyesight when he saw the man covering Molly's hand in a familiar manner and she smiled back. The apprentice's heart turned cold and not willing to face the truth, William walked away from the painful sight. Minutes later, his wife returned empty-handed.

"I thought you were going to buy some bread?" Molly was caught off guard by her husband's question. "Oh, the bakery ran out of it and asked me to come back later for a fresh batch." William laughed bitterly to himself; they did not pass by the bakery. His wife could sure think quickly on her feet. The funny thing was he still wanted to believe Molly. The apprentice asked again later during the night, "You know, I was thinking of going to London with you after your leave ended. I would like to meet your friends."

 _Please say yes, even if you are just lying to me, humouring me, I don't care. I would believe you. Whatever you say, I would believe you. If love is blind then so be it. Please say yes_

"What about the shop? One of us needs to stay here. Besides, I would only be gone for a short while and there's no rush in meeting my friends right?" The pathologist snuggled up to her husband and listening to his steady heartbeat, she soon fell asleep. If only Molly could hear his heart bleeding because of her 'wrong answer'. Yet it did not stop William in holding her closer to him. _Let me enjoy for one more night before I lose her, before I lose everything._

When he woke up the next morning, the apprentice remembered his past. He recalled everything. For a moment, William tightened his hold on Molly before he released her and got out of bed. The pathologist stretched like a cat and sat up with a bright smile on her face, "Good morning, William." Molly frowned at her husband for not turning around to give her a morning kiss as he always did. "Is this some kind of a scheme between you and Mycroft? Did you enjoy seeing me making a fool out of myself? I never thought I would say this but you repel me, Molly Hooper."

Her face was ashen, "William, I can explain. Please, William...Sherlock!" Could she really explain her actions, that Molly deceived him, that the pathologist knew who he was all along? Staring hopelessly at the consulting detective's retreating form, it dawned on Molly that she had truly lost her husband.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Sherlock BBC and this story is loosely based on The Case of William Smith by Patricia Wentworth.

* * *

To the pathologist, William Smith did exist despite only for a fleeting moment. Sherlock Holmes returned from the dead with style and he went back to 221B Baker Street while Molly continued her job as a pathologist at St. Bart's. Everything was restored to their rightful place and it was as if those two years were conveniently deleted away. Since the consulting detective did not sign the marriage registrar with his real name, the marriage naturally was invalid so it was not wrong to say that nothing had happened between them.

A black sedan slowed down and Molly entered the car. "I made things more difficult for you, didn't I? I'm sorry, Mycroft," she apologized but the British Government gave an inelegant snort, "I knew Sherlock would not be happy with what I did."

"Mycroft, your relationship with him could still be repaired. Tell him that you did all this to protect him. Sherlock was almost finished with taking down Moriarty's criminal network then he got injured, losing his memories and for his safety, you placed him in a small town till the dust settled but I ruined it by going to him." Molly grimaced.

"You dropped everything for him." The British Government patted her hand. "Yeah, and look what happened. Disaster." The pathologist sighed. "Deep down my brother secretly craves for love, specifically yours." Mycroft informed her. "That I'm not so sure about but I did it once, I could do it twice."

Molly referred to her helping the consulting detective to fake his death. She knew the consequences of falsifying an autopsy report; the pathologist would not only lose her job but also go to jail if someone found out what she did, not to mention putting her own life at risk for going against the consulting criminal. As for the second time, Molly was willing to leave her life in London, opting to stay with Sherlock in the countryside or wherever he wants and she would follow him.

His memories might come back to him anytime or it might never. No one could know for sure but, "I did not regret anything, Mycroft." The British Government smiled sardonically, "Wish I could say the same, Molly." The pathologist understood that the Holmes brothers have a difficult relationship but they are family after all and nothing could change that fact. Then what is her relationship with Sherlock? Co-workers? Friends? Ex-lovers? It would be awkward seeing him again in St. Bart's.

* * *

Looking on the bright side, Molly thought to herself when the consulting detective entered the lab, at least she would be distracted enough from her menstrual cramps to prevent herself from blushing too excessively in his presence. It was the first time they met after Sherlock recovered his memories and well, left her. The atmosphere tensed almost instantly and neither spoke.

The pathologist winced at the discomfort and pressed a hand on her lower abdomen. Usually she would make herself a hot cocoa but Molly forgotten to restock it and not one to take painkillers unless necessary, the pathologist would have to wait for the pain to subside. If anything, working helped to divert her attention from the cramps.

"Molly, are you free now? I need your help with…Oh, hullo Sherlock; it's nice to see you again." The pathologist immediately agreed to offer her assistance, grateful for a legitimate reason to leave the place without making it seemed like she wanted to escape from being in the same room with the consulting detective, not that Molly was avoiding Sherlock.

The pathologist re-entered the lab sometime later and Molly tried to ignore the pang of disappointment that made her heart feeling somewhat hollow when staring at the empty room. She then noticed a cup of hot cocoa was on her table with a box of hot cocoa mix, already opened, placed beside it. Molly held the cup with both hands, steam emitting from it and the heat comforting to her. What would happen if she was indeed pregnant? Would things change? Waving away the sudden forlornness, the pathologist sipped the hot cocoa and felt a little better.

Sherlock had not yet forgiven Molly for lying but he did not enjoy the idea of seeing her in pain. The consulting detective deleted feeling crestfallen when he found out that she was having her menstruation and the reason behind it. He was not hopeful that Molly would become pregnant as a result of their brief affair but considering the amount of sex they had, he was merely surprised that the pathologist was not. It was not to say that Sherlock wanted a child when he probably would not be a good father so it was for the best that the pregnancy did not happen.

* * *

 _Come and join me, Sherly! Drinking is sooooooo much fun, hahaha_

 _Molly XXOO_

The consulting detective arched his eyebrow at the text and quickly replied her.

 _Firstly, don't call me that._

 _Secondly, you are drunk, Molly._

 _Lastly, where are you? I would send you home._

 _\- SH_

Sherlock was already grabbing his coat and about to step out of the flat when he checked his phone. No reply. Damn it. The consulting detective sent her another text.

 _Never mind, just stay where you are._

 _I would come and pick you up._

 _\- SH_

When he received her message, the consulting detective was very close to solving the case he was currently working on but it was only a three. London had gotten boring after Moriarty's death which almost made Sherlock wished he was still alive. Regardless, finding Molly preceded all matters. She was always more important in comparison to many other things in his life. It would be just stupid to pretend otherwise.

"Molly?" Sherlock removed his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Sherlock! You are finally here! Yay!" the pathologist jumped and stumbled on her landing. The consulting detective steadied Molly by holding her waist while trying to not roll his eyes. "Okay, I should not have jumped. Excuse me, Sherlock." Her face turned green and she pushed him away. Sherlock held up her hair and rubbed her back as Molly emptied her stomach contents. "Feeling better now?" He handed the pathologist his handkerchief and asked. The consulting detective's frown lessened after seeing her nod.

"Good because you will feel much worse when you wake up tomorrow and let that be a lesson for you, Molly." Sherlock said cheerfully based on his own experience. The pathologist stopped him from hailing a taxi, "I don't think I can survive the ride back home." The consulting detective wondered how was it possible that she, currently on his back, could make him do things he never thought he would.

"Molly, stop swinging your arms and legs. It's difficult enough to carry you when you have gained another three pounds." Like a child being chastised, she stopped moving around. "Is that why the street kept spinning?" "No, that's because you are drunk. Ouch!" Molly slapped the back of the consulting detective's head hard, "And it's two and a half pounds, not three!" He stopped for a moment to nurse his head and without his hand supporting her; the pathologist began to slide down his back.

Sherlock readjusted Molly and accidently brushed her bottom. "Why are you touching my bum? Oh wait, you touched it before so I guess you like my bum a lot? We had tons of sex, Sherlock and they were all so glorious! Why is your face so hot? Are you having a fever?" Molly caressed his face and suddenly he could no longer block out the sensation of her front pressed against his back. Taking note of the bulge at his pants, the consulting detective quickened his steps.

Sherlock sat on the end of Molly's bed to help take off her shoes but before he could react, the pathologist climbed onto his lap and kissed him. His brittle restraint broke and he responded with the same eagerness. "Ah, William" Sherlock released her like he was scalded by that name. "I'm not him, you are drunk and apparently mistaken me for someone else. Go to sleep, Molly." True to the consulting detective's words, she woke up with a raging headache and the worst part? Memories of last night came rushing back to the pathologist, "Oh god."

* * *

"Don't be so nervous, Molly. It's only a 'dinner date'." Greg joked and she relaxed a bit. The pathologist glanced around the fancy restaurant, hoping she did it naturally enough. "Don't worry; I would not put you in danger. You are safe with me." The Detective Inspector reassured her. "Greg, I'm not worr-" then Sherlock appeared out of the nowhere, "You do remember that Gary here has a wife albeit an unfaithful one? How could you, Molly?"

Lestrade long gave up correcting the consulting detective; the man-child knew very well his damn name but for some reason, found it amusing to deliberately call him anything besides his real name. "You are making a scene here, Sherlock. Go away or find a chair to sit down if you must." Molly whispered to him as other diners started to look in their direction, no thanks to the consulting detective. "Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting? I'm so disappointed in you, Molly." Sherlock folded his arms and huffed.

"Sherlock!" "Bastard!" They spoke angrily at the same time. Greg was even ready to punch him in order to defend Molly's honour. "If you could just use your so-called exceptional observation and deduction skills which you were always so bloody proud of, you would realise that we are here for a case." The Detective Inspector gritted his teeth. After giving the environment a quick scan, "…Oh." Sherlock said lamely.

"Yes, Sherlock. _Oh_." Greg answered sarcastically. "Still, you are putting Molly in the line of danger, Gavin." Not wanting to admit that he made a downright amateur mistake, the consulting detective argued. "She was safe until you came along!" The Detective Inspector's neck was turning red. "Please leave, Sherlock." The pathologist requested calmly. "Let me speed up the process of catching the criminal so you don't have to endure having dinner with Gerald any longer. Scotland Yard was always rather slow in that area." He gave a bright smile and strolled towards a table of two.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner, Madam but tonight your date has to be captured by the frankly not so capable Scotland Yard before my pathologist could be released from her obligation as a helpful member of this society. Oh no, you don't." The man made an attempt to escape but the consulting detective grabbed a steak knife and stabbed his sleeve with it, nailing him to the table. Thinking that the knife was embedded into his arm, the criminal screamed and in no way registered that he was surrounded by the police.

Molly was unaware of what happened after that because she was pulled away by Sherlock and taken back to her flat. Maybe it was him or maybe it was her who initiated the kiss, it was hard to say but who cares? Sherlock's lips were all Molly could focus on right now. Hooking one leg to his thigh, the pathologist licked the back of his ear, knowing that was his sensitive area and was awarded with the consulting detective's moan. His hip buckled, grinding against her.

"You drove me to such madness and I want you so badly, Molly. I could never be William Smith but if that's the only way for me to have you then fine, you could have him. I would try my best to be him." Those words pushed Molly out of her sexual haze.

"Sherlock, listen to me," she held his face with tenderness, "Yes, I cannot deny that I love William Smith but he's you, Sherlock. William Smith is part of you; he demonstrated how you could love and love with great passion. I'm yours, still yours if you would just embrace him. Is it really so difficult to admit that you actually have the ability to love? Is it that shameful? There's nothing wrong in loving someone, Sherlock. Or are you embarrassed that you love _me_?"

The hurt in Molly's doe eyes pained Sherlock's heart. The consulting detective thought he did not own one until recently. She made him realised that he does have a heart, a bloody inconvenience, and it belonged to the pathologist wholeheartedly. "I think I fell in love with you a long time ago but I was afraid. Yet the fear did not stop me from loving you; in fact it made me love you even more. I love you, Molly. I really do." His hands trembled and from his beautiful eyes, the pathologist could see it. Molly's waiting paid off; in the end he came back to her. "I love you too, Sherlock."

No matter how many times they had previously made love, Sherlock would always marvel at how right it felt each time he entered her. They were created solely for each other. The consulting detective is an adventurous man and what constitutes a grander adventure than spending the rest of his life with Molly. Every thrust was a token of love to her and the pathologist reciprocated them with ferocity. Sherlock held Molly as the both of them were overcame by the ecstasy from their coupling.

The pathologist woke up in his arms and tried to get up but she was pulled back by Sherlock, "So when are you going to marry me, Molly?" Burrowing his head into her chest, he asked. "Nope, sorry. I'm already married so I don't want to commit the crime of bigamy," she said teasingly. "You would not become a bigamist if you are going to marry the same person." Sherlock explained in a serious manner in spite of their silly conversation but Molly understood the underlying meaning of his sentence. The consulting detective finally accepted the 'human' side of him.

"I now know the reason why I lost my memories, Molly." She looked at him expectantly. "So I could fall in love with you again."

* * *

 _One year later_

"Sherlock?" His wife mumbled sleepily. "It's Lestrade. I would be back as soon as possible." The consulting detective kissed Molly's forehead. "Be careful." Sherlock nodded and kissed her stomach where their daughter is safely resting in it till she's ready to make her appearance to the world. "Daddy needs to go out for a while but I promise it would not take too long so you would be a good girl and listen to your mother right?" He felt a kick and beamed, full of father's pride. "She's a daddy's girl." Stroking her belly, Molly announced fondly.

"I love you two very much." The pathologist grinned. "We love you too, Sherlock. Now go and let me get back to my sleep." With a final kiss to both his ladies, the consulting detective left 221B Baker Street. At the crime scene, Sherlock shook his head to no one in particular, he missed his family already.

* * *

 **Author's note:** This story was a short one but I hope you readers enjoyed it nonetheless :D


End file.
